SOMBRAS SHIKATEMA
by Nonahere
Summary: HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS. BUENO LES TRAIGO UN NUEO FIC, EL TITULO NO TIENE MUCHO QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA PERO NO SE ME OCURRIO NADA MEJOR, ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SU OPINION, SAYO!
1. Chapter 1

BUENO, AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE FIC

NO HICE EN UN RATO MIENTRAS HACIA UNA TAREA IMPORTANTE

ODIO QUE LAS IDEAS SE ME VENGAN CUANDO AGO ALGO IMPORTANTE, TUVE QUE DEJAR LA TAREA DE LADO Y ESCRIBIR ESTO ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDARA, CREO QUE SOLO SERÁN DOS CAPÍTULOS, ESTE ES NARRADO POR TEMARI Y CREO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ POR SHIKAMARU,

Caminamos en silencio, uno al lado del otro, sin nada que decir y claro no seré yo la primera en hablar, estoy demasiado avergonzada como para encima arruinarlo todo abriendo mi bocota, a si, no les he contado, el pequeño accidente que hubo entre shikamaru y yo, pues bien.

Tsunade-sama nos envió a una misión, era sencilla, hacerla de guardaespaldas, y en cuanto termináramos regresar a konoha y asi fue, cumplimos como debía ser y regresamos, en el camino decidimos acampar, montamos la tienda de campaña, prepare algo de comida y mientras el cenaba a mi se me ocurrió ¿Por qué no darme un baño?, hay un lago cerca de aquí, asi que le dije a shikamaru y le advertí que no fuera a espiarme y me fui al lago, me desnude por completo, total, no creo que shikamaru se atreva a verme, entre y me relaje.

Pasados los minutos el agua comenzó a helar y en cuento iba a salir resulto que escuche unos ruidos, para no hacérselas largas unos ninjas me atacaron, shikamaru llego a tiempo para defenderme, pero…pusieron una bomba debajo del agua lo cual me obligo a salir, mientras ellos escapaban, en fin, shikamaru me vio desnuda por unos cuantos segundos, lo que tardo en voltearse y cubrirse los ojos.

Después de aquel nada gracioso "accidente" decidimos volver a konoha, asi que aquí estamos, caminando por las oscuras calles de konoha yo totalmente avergonzada y el…pues no se como se sienta. Miro el cielo, se ve la luna y unas estrellas, miro el reloj de mano que traigo, 3:00a.m, en silencio sigo caminando, y el detrás de mi, supongo que ahora me llevara a mi apartamento y el después se ira al suyo, en ese momento estornudo, genial, coji un resfrió, el habla

-¿tienes frió?-

-no estoy bien…-respondo normalmente como si nada hubiera pasado, vuelvo a estornudar

-toma…-me dice mientras coloca su chaleco en mis hombros, su mano rosa mi hombro y siento una corriente eléctrica recorriéndome a los pocos segundos se separa y de nuevo con sus manos en los bolsillos sigue caminando sin decir palabra alguna, los minutos pasan y de nuevo el habla

-emm…¿sabes? Yo…quería decirte que….-

-¿Qué?-

lo miro interrogante y siento algo mojado sobre mi nariz, luego algo mas en mi frente, miro al cielo, empezó a llover, a este paso en realidad me resfriare, me jala de un brazo y comenzamos a correr, solo faltan unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a mi apartamento, al fin llegamos pero ambos estamos empapados, nos paramos bajo el tejaban para evitar mojarnos, de nuevo lo miro y sonríe

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?-la pregunto yo

-ammm…eso…etto...es que yo…-lo miro y el voltea a otro lado- te dijo después, entra y date un baño caliente antes de que en verdad te enfermes-buenas noches, adiós-

Sin mas se da la vuelta y se va, la lluvia empeora y entro en la casa, camino por el corredor y subo las escaleras, entre la oscuridad subo a el segundo piso y llego a el baño, en el camino me quito la ropa y me quedo solo en ropa interior abro el grifo y dejo correr el agua esperando a que la tina se llene, como todo esta a oscuras tomo una vela aromática y la enciendo, me coloco frente al espejo y me miro, escucho un sonido desde fuera del baño, quizás alguien entro, no, no lo creo, no siento ninguna presencia, me acerco a la puerta lentamente y la abro, echo una mirada pero no hay nada, mas bien no veo nada ya que todo esta oscuro.

La luz que entra por una pequeña ventana se realega en la pared, juro que vi una sombra, me acerco a la ventana y la cierro, mas vale prevenir, de nuevo me acerco a el espejo, me miro y cuando estoy apunto de soltar en broche del sostén unas manos me detienen, me altero un poco, un relámpago ilumina el lugar y ahí esta el

-shikamaru…-

Susurro y el sonríe, lentamente baja mis manos, esta detrás de mi, ¿Qué no se había ido?, antes de decir algo coloca dos dedos en mi boca y me hace callar, su pecho cocha contra mi espalada, lleva su ropa totalmente mojada, la poca luz proveniente de la vela marca su contorno y el mió frente al espejo

-lo que te quería decir…era que…-

Una de sus manos baja un tirante de mi brasier, y su boca se posa en mi hombro besando poco a poco, la otra mano me sostiene por la cintura para que no escape, como si quisiera escapar.

-te deseo….-

Las palabras de el resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez, mientras siento que sus labios bajan y suben por mi cuello y nuca dando pequeños besos, miro en el espejo nuestro reflejo, verlo besándome solo me excita mas ¿acaso siento algo por el?, la respuesta es simple, si.

Una de sus manos baja por mi cintura y se detiene en mi vientre, me presiona contra el y siento su excitación rozar contra mi trasero, suelto un gemido y tomo su mano entre las mías, su otra mano sube por mi cintura hasta llegar a mis pechos que por encima del mi brasier comienza a acariciar, mientras su boca devora mi cuello siento mis piernas temblar y pequeños gemidos y jadeos salen de mi boca.

Su boca hambrienta baja por mi espalda y llega al broche del mi brasier lo muerde, y lo rompe haciendo que el brasier ahora inservible caiga al suelo, me miro en el espejo, mis pezones están duros y estoy totalmente excitada, que el me toque de esta manera, que me esta tocando asi, y pensar en lo que sucederá después solo me excita mas y mas.

Sonríe mientras una de sus manos baja hasta llegar a mi sexo, con la otra acaricia mis pezones y con su boca devora mi cuello, comienza a acariciar mi sexo por encima de una pequeña tanga que llevo haciendo que lo poco de cordura que aun tengo se valla a la mierda.

Me voltea de frente a el y me recarga en la pared, su boca llega a mis labios los cuales devora a instante metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca sin ni siquiera pedir permiso antes, jala mi ropa interior y rompe la única prenda que me cubre tirándola al piso, le miro enojada, era mi ropa interior favorita ahora esta desecha, sonríe burlándose de mi y sigue con mi tortura.

De nuevo devora mis labios mientras una de sus manos comienza a adentrarse en mi sexo acariciándome lentamente, estoy muy mojada el lo nota y parece agradarle, su otra manos esta en mis pechos, acariciándolos poco a poco, uno por uno, sigo gimiendo y el continua besándome, eso me hace sentir muy bien, sus labios bajan por mi cuello muerde lentamente sin hacerme daño, baja a mis pechos, y comienza a besarlos, mis manos que ahora están en su cabello tratando inútilmente de hacer que pare, no es que no me guste, si no que siento que me volveré loca si el continua.

Pero como siempre me ignora y se sale con la suya, sus labios están ahora en mi pecho derecho y chupa mis pechos haciéndome gemir mas alto si eso era posible, jalo su cabello sabe que me molesta que el este tomando el control de mi cuerpo, por que sabe que me gusta mandar, ahora mismo esta haciendo que mi orgullo este por los suelos, jalo de nuevo su cabello esta vez mas fuerte, se enoja y muerde mi pecho, precisamente mi pezón suelto un grito de dolor, y el se detiene, sube a mi boca y me besa

-¿te dolió?-me dice con preocupación y con algo de arrepentimiento

-un poco…no importa ¿pero se puede saber por que haces esto?-

-ya te lo dije, es por que te deseo-

Sin mas palabras vuelve a besar mis pechos concentrándose en la mordida haciendo que el dolor desaparezca hasta convertirse en placer que poco a poco aumenta inundando mi cuerpo, la mano que esta en mi sexo comienza a acariciar mas rápidamente, mete dos dedos en mi y los mueve metiéndolos y sacándolos provocándome una sensación indescriptible.

Mis manos se deslizan hacia su cuello y después bajan por su pecho planeo vengarme y de un tirón rompo su camisa y cae el suelo echa trisas, la mano que esta en mis pechos baja y toma una de las mías, me hace tocarle por encima de su pantalón siento su sexo bastante duro, sonríe al ver que trato de soltarme, sabe que me avergüenza.

Me ayuda y desabrocha su pantalón, cae al suelo y se desase de el, ahora esta solo en boxers, son negros y de licra que se pegan a su sexo haciendo notar el evidente tamaño, sigue besando mis pechos y baja por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi vientre, lame mi ombligo y introduce su lengua lo cual me hace soltar un gran gemido, saca sus dedos de mi y se los lleva a la boca comiendo de mis jugos, sonríe y poco a poco acerca su cara a mi sexo, estoy avergonzada pero que mas, cierro los ojos y me dejo hacer.

Siento sus manos separar poco a poco mis labios vaginales, su lengua acaricio mi interior y comienzo a sentir que e desmayo, ¿asi se siente el placer?, ya lo había sentido antes, no es mi primera vez con un hombre pero esta ves me siento diferente ¿Por qué?, acaso es esa sensación, la que jure nunca permitirme sentir, acaso….¿esto es amor?

Poco a poco comienza a succionar mi intimidad, los gemidos se escapan de mi boca y se convierten en gritos, su lengua explora mi interior, mis piernas tiemblan y me sujeto de sus hombros acariciando su cabeza, sabe que me gusta y lo disfruta, en un grito llego a un primer orgasmo, estoy cansada y lo sabe, pero aun no, el quiere mas.

Sube a mi boca y me hace enredarme en el con las piernas rodeando su cintura, con sus manos sujeta mi trasero y me besa, siento su excitación rozar con mi sexo algo que para ambos es una sensación bastante placentera, se decide a bajar sus boxers la única prenda que le queda, pero se detiene

-aquí no…-

Me dice, me hace sujetarme de su cuello y me lleva cargada, escudo el agua dejo de caer, cerro el grifo y nos dirigimos a la habitación, un lugar mas apto para mi cruel tortura, y dijo cruel no por que no me gusta, es cruel por que me hace convulsionar de solo pensarlo entrar en mi.

Nos dejamos caer en la cama jugando entre besos y caricias, de nuevo sigue con mi tortura, ahora es el momento, con una de sus manos baja el bóxer que lleva hasta deshacerse de el por completo, lo miro totalmente desnudo y mi cara comienza a tomar color, gracias a dios estamos a oscuras y el no se da cuenta, la poco luz que hay es proveniente de la luna y algunos relámpagos que iluminaba a la vez que causan un ruido espantoso.

Toma una de mis manos y la guía hacia su sexo, me hace tocarlo, esta bastante duro, el pensar que yo lo pongo asi me hace sonrojar, lentamente impiensa a mover su manos a la vez que mueve la mía mostrándome como masturbarlo, su boca se acerca a la mía y nos comenzamos a besar, en ocasiones trato de soltar mi mano, hacer esto me avergüenza y lo sabe, suelto pequeños gemidos y reclamos que el acalla al besarme, sonríe y de su boca impiensan a salir pequeños jadeos, es hora.

Se acomoda entre mis piernas, y comienza lentamente a penetrarme, sabe que no me dolerá pero aun asi entra despacio pero firme, suelto un gemido y trato de acostumbrarme a su tamaño, una vez dentro sujeta mis manos entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y sube mis manos sobre mi cabeza, sonríe y junta nuestras frentes, cierro los ojos y el comienza a moverse.

Me embiste lento y calmado, no hay prisas sabe que no me iré, mis piernas se enredan alrededor de mi cintura y aumenta el ritmo poco a poco cuando mis gemidos se convierten en gritos y son lo único que se escucha por toda la habitación es por que ha aumentado la velocidad, va mas rápido y lo disfruto, sus labios se apoderan de los míos y su lengua entra en mi boca lamiendo cada rincón, mis gritos retumban por todo el apartamento, lo único que los tapa son los jadeos de el, que son mas fuertes que los míos.

Una, dos, tres….mas, ruego entre gemidos y dijo su nombre aunque no lo termino, estoy alucinando, me muero de placer y explota dentro de mi, al momento que grita mi nombre, igual yo, grito su nombre y llego al mismo tiempo, cae agotado y con cuidado de no lastimarme sale de mi, me abrasa y sonríe

-duerme linda….-

No dijo nada mas y solo siento sus brazos rodeando mi cintura atrayéndome mas contra el, cierro los ojos y siento su respiración cerca de mi cuello, el sueño me vence.

Al abrir los ojos me encuentro con un techo blanco, miro a mi alrededor, paredes blancas, no es mi habitación, me siento en la cama en la que me encuentro, me miro, llevo una bata blanca y mi ropa interior

-¿Dónde demonios….-

-en el hospital….-

Escucho su voz, recuerdo lo que paso anoche, entra por la puerta y me mira, con su típica sonrisa de niño bobo que se carga, lo miro interrogante y antes de que yo reclame el habla

-cuando volvíamos de la misión te sentiste mal, en la entrada de tu casa te desmayaste y te traje al hospital, cociste un resfriado, además de que tus defensas han estado bajas eso solo lo empeoro, tsunade-sama te atendió, parece que has estado bien y solo necesitabas descanso-

-ahhh…cuando volvíamos de la misión?

-si, alo mejor no lo recuerdas…pero no es importante, te desmayaste en la edrada de tu casa y te traje para aca, será mejor que descanses, le preguntare a tsunade-sama cuando puedo llevarte a casa-

-no recuerdo…pero y tu acaso no te fuiste?-

-no, justo cuando me iba a ir te derrumbaste, ¿estas bien?- dijo mientras tocaba mi frente- será mejor que descanses-

Me recosté y los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a mi mente, entonces solo…¿un sueño?, quizás pero es mejor que lo dejemos asi, como le preguntaría "¿oye, de casualidad no hicimos el amor anoche?" calladita me veo mas bonita.

Se sienta en una silla a mi lado, me quedo mirando el techo hasta que siento su mirada sobre mi, bostezo y ríe.

-¿de que te ríes idiota?-le pregunto enojada, ¿acaso ser burla de mi?

-nada, parece que tienes sueño, acaso tuviste una mala noche?-

-¿Qué?-le pregunto alterada

-me quede aquí, no podía salir por la tormenta, por la noche escuche que te quejabas entre sueños, no te desperté por que estabas sedada ¿soñaste algo malo?-

-no…emm..no..yo…ni siquiera recuerdo que soñé-

Se dio cuenta!!! Que mal, agacho la mirada solo espero que no aya susurrado su nombre, estoy volviéndome loca, como tener sueños húmedos con ese chaval ni que fuera una adolescente, mi cara se pone roja y siento su mano en mi frente-

-¿estas roja, segura que no tienes nada?-me dice mirándome y a la ves riendo, ¿Qué le pasa?

-estoy bien, deja de ser tan atento, no necesito que me sobre protejan-

-como quieras mujer problemática-

En ese momento entra sakura y shikamaru es obligado a salir, me deja algo de ropa y me hace una revisión, me indica que me de una ducha para que shikamaru me pueda llevar a casa, sin mas sale y yo entro al baño, me desnudo por completo y me coloco frente al espejo ¡¡¿Qué es esto?!!

Miro atentamente mis pechos, una marca roja, como… ¿una mordida?, pero como pudo pasar, estoy segura de que solo fue un sueño, eso dijo shikamaru, me desmaye esta claro, ¿pero como?

Escucho la voz de shikamaru apurándome, no puedo preguntarle asi que me termino de vestir y salgo, me esta esperando y salimos del hospital, en el camino trato de explicarme como llego esa maraca roja a mi pecho, lo miro pero el ni siquiera me presta atención, seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi casa, me deja en la puerta y se va su casa, el no ha llegado desde ayer, asi que debe estar cansado, sin mas preguntas se aleja, subo a mi habitación y me dejo caer en la cama, trato de no pensar y me quedo dormida.

¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO?

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO

BUENO ES TODO QUE ESTÉN BIEN

PRONTO SUBO EL OTRO CAPI

SAYONARA….


	2. Chapter 2

HEY!

AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPI, LA CONTINUACIÓN DESDE LA NARRACIÓN DE SHIKAMARU!, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

Estaba en mi casa, no había nada mas que hacer, ahora que vivía solo, a veces era ventajoso y tras malo ya que si no había nadie en casa después de una misión no habría que comer, entre en el baño y me duche, Sali y me puse un pantalón y una camisa de manga larga, no había nada mas que hacer asi que entre en la cama y mire el techo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior con temari volvieron a mi mente.

Flash back

Después de dejar a temari en el hospital Sali al pasillo para despejarme un poco, tsunade-sama salio de la habitación poco después acompañada por sakura,

-temari esta bien, solo necesita descanso, esta un poco estresada, asi que le di un calmante nada la despertara hasta mañana-

-oh… ya que esta lloviendo ¿me puedo quedar aquí?-

-si tu quieres, solo no molestes a temari y no hagas cosas malas ¡el que ella este dormida no quiere decir que puedas aprovecharte de ella!-

-tranquila tsunade-sama, no lo are, ni siquiera se me pasara por la mente-

-bien, que duermas bien, buenas noches shikamaru, mañana por la mañana vendré a revisar a temari-

Sin decir nada las dos se alejaron por el pasillo, entre en la habitación y la vi dormida, tan tranquila, no como siempre que esta gritando, se ve realmente hermosa, y tan tranquila, cuando la veo me relajo tanto como cuando veo nubes…

¿pero que cosas pienso?, me debo estar volviendo loco, tsunade no debió de haber dicho eso, pero…. ¿si yo la toco, no lo notara?, no0 se si es o no capaz de sentirme…aun asi no debo hacer nada, si me quedare aquí tranquilo, me dormiré y ya no pensare en ese tipo de cosas.

Me senté en el pequeño sillón que había ahí, me recosté y los minutos pasaban, estaba tan tranquila y solo escuchaba el ruido de su respiración, se veía hermosa y sus grandes proporciones resaltaban entre la sabana que la cubría.

El pequeño "accidente" que sucedió en esa misión fue algo "problemático" vi por completo el hermoso cuerpo de temari, totalmente desnuda! Es hermosa, sus pechos son grandes y firmes, deben sentirse suaves, después su perfecto vientre, firme, liso, perfecto, mas abajo su hermosa cintura, que le dan a su cuerpo una figura que a contra luz me hace delirar, sus piernas suaves, largas y firmes, y entre ellas, el lugar que mas quiero conocer, saben de que hablo.

Ella es simplemente hermosa, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es tan hermosa y tan perfecta que daría lo que sea por tocarla, por estar junto a ella, por hacerle el amor esta noche, ahora estamos aquí solos, ella indefensa y yo con miles de posibilidades, hacerla mía en ese momento…pero no puedo, mas bien no debo, tengo miedo no por mi si no por ella ¿Qué reacción tendría al despertar? ¿me aceptaría o me alejaría de ella? No lo se, pero lo quiero saber.

Trate de dejar de pensar estas cosas, maldito cerebro, en estos momentos odio ser un genio, tengo miles de ideas para hacerla gozar junto a mi, peor no puedo, me quedo en silencio, la tormenta aun sigue, me recuesto de nuevo mientras la observo.

-ahhh….-

Escucho un gemido de su parte ¿esta despertando?, no lo creo, aun no se mueve

-ammm…-

de nuevo la escucho, me acerco a ella, y le acaricio su mejilla, ella se mueve un poco, logrando que la sabana resbale por sus pechos y se descubran, lleva la bata del hospital pero sus pechos se transparentan, noto sus suaves pezones, su piel se eriza y se mueve de nuevo, gime mas y yo me deleito escuchándola, me giro y me aseguro que la puerta este cerrada, después subo a la cama y me coloco sobre ella, acerco mis labios a su boca y recorro poco a poco bajando mis labios por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Sin poderlo resistir la beso y meto mi lengua en su boca, no tengo intención de parar, estoy dispuesto a disfrutarlo y hacerla mía sin contemplaciones, al diablo con lo que ella decida, mañana será otro dia, hoy, hoy es mía.

Mis manos se deslizan por su perfecto cuerpo, bajando y recorriéndola por completo, aunque esta inconciente reacciona, lo se por que la escucho gemir en mi boca mientras mis manos la recorren, noto mi excitación, mi pantalón me molesta y me deshago de el junto a mi camisa y mi chaqueta, la abraso mas contra mi mientras bajo por su cuello, sus pezones se notan sobre la bata y los beso humedezco sus pezones sobre la tela y ella se arquea hacia mi soltando un gran gemido, no lo puedo resistir mas y muerdo su pecho derecho, sobre su pezón, ella se arquea y suelta un grito, creo que lo sintió y le dolió, la beso para tratar de bajar el dolor, se que esta aun dormida pero se también que lo siente.

Ya no puedo mas, me deshago de su bata dejándola solo con unas pequeñas bragas que usa, ahora beso sus pezones libremente y masajeo sus pechos deleitándome con ese deliciosos sabor que emana de ese cuerpo de mujer.

Pero no me sacio con eso, quiero mas, asi que bajo por su vientre hasta llegar a esas bragas, me deshago de ellas dejándola desnuda y expuesta, solo para mi, con deleite separo sus piernas, y miro su intimidad, sin dejar pasar un momento mas exploro su interior con mi lengua, ya estaba mojada pero quiero mas, quiero sentirla en medio de un orgasmo y saborear todo lo que ella tiene para mi.

Los gemidos de ella aumentan aunque son poco audibles son muchos y muy seguidos, le gusta y a mi también, quiero hacerla mía, y lo haré, ahora!

Separo sus piernas mas y me acomodo entre ellas, bajo mi bóxer y estoy apunto de entrar en ella, me muero por hacerlo, es mía, me pertenece, en ese momento, el mas esperado, justo antes de ser uno solo, escucho pañoso, que se dirigen hacia aca, me detengo con pesar, escucho la voz de tsunade y la de sakura, bajo de la cama, con trabajo y justo a tiempo la visto a ella antes de eso noto una marca roja sobre su pecho, fue la mordida espero que no se de cuenta, si no me meteré en problemas, tomo mi ropa y entro al baño, justo en ese momento escucho que la puerta se abre y tsunade junto con sakura entran, aparentemente todo esta bien.

Espero que la revisen y trato de que mi excitación baje, y después me visto, al salir la están terminando de revisar, me siento de nuevo en el sillón y aparento que todo esta bien, pero no! ¡quería terminar unto a ella!

-bueno, parece que todo esta bien, asi que nos vamos, shikamaru cuida de temari, no olvides lo que te dije!-

-si tsunade-sama- ella y sakura salen y vuelvo a mirar a temari, sigue dormida, me dejo caer en el sillón y cierro los ojos, al fin descanso un poco y me quedo dormido.

Al despertar ella aun duerme y decido ir por algo de desayunar, aun no puedo olvidar lo sucedido ayer, estuve tan cercas de estar a su lado, lastima que no pudiera terminar, aunque se que no es la mejor manera.

Regreso a la habitación y ella ya esta despierta, aunque parece que no recuerda nada, le explico lo sucedido y ella dudosa lo entiende por decir asi, la miro y recuerdo la noche anterior, esta cansada y lo noto, parece que tiene sueño, yo también, ella bosteza y yo rió

-¿de que te ríes idiota?-de inmediato sale a la defensiva, lo sé ella es asi, nadie se burla de ella, es la mujer mas orgullosa que he conocido, pero aun asi me encanta

-nada, parece que tienes sueño, acaso tuviste una mala noche?-le pregunto y ella se sonroja, se lo que sucedido solo que me excita la idea de que me diga que soñó conmigo

-¿Qué?-me pregunta, al parecer no se dio cuenta o trata de mentirme para que no me entere, aun asi no sabe asi que se lo dijo.

-me quede aquí, no podía salir por la tormenta, por la noche escuche que te quejabas entre sueños, no te desperté por que estabas sedada ¿soñaste algo malo?-

-no…emm..no..yo…ni siquiera recuerdo que soñé-tartamudea al contestar, es un gesto que muestra cuan nerviosa estaba, a los pocos minutos llega sakura y me saca de la habitación, le hacen una revisión y sakura sale segundos después

-temari ya esta bien, le deje ropa para que se cambiara y la puedes llevar a su hotel para que descanse, y luego ve a descansar tu.

Salimos del hospital y en el camino ninguno de los dos hablo, llegamos al hotel donde ella se hospeda y la deje ahí.

Fin de flash back

Llegue a mi apartamento y me di un buen baño, me puse un pantalón largo y una camisa, la tormenta empezara en unas horas y será muy fuerte asi que mejor me preparo ¿me pregunto que estará haciendo temari? Quiero saberlo pero mejor descanso y después iré a buscarla, quizás la invite a salir, aun no lo se pero de algo estoy seguro, la quiero para mi.

¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO!

CREO QUE HABRÁ UN TERCER CAPI FINAL!

QUE ESTÉN BIEN SAYONARA!


End file.
